Damaged
by Maureen Painted Green
Summary: They're both so far past broken now. HouseCameron.
1. Mistakes

**A/N:** Set several years in the future. Takes into account some of the events that will happen in the March 27th episode, but there really aren't any spoilers. Angsty at times.

-------------

It had been a mistake. She could see that now. A giant, colossal, New Year's Day Parade blimp-sized mistake. She hadn't thought it possible to make such a big mistake. She'd really tried to make it work this time. She'd gone to the ends of the Earth for him, and he had left anyway. She'd left a job she loved and the friends who felt like family, and where had it gotten her? Nowhere.

She got up off the couch in an attempt to stop the impromptu pity-party she could feel coming on. She stood in front of the bathroom sink and splashed cold water over her face, in some bizarre attempt to drown her emotions. Looking into the mirror, she had a hard time recognizing the face staring back at her. She didn't look like Allison Cameron, brilliant immunologist with a bright future. She looked tired and thin, like she hadn't slept in weeks. She looked beaten and bruised, like the world had finally gotten it's way and completely screwed her over. Which, basically, was what had happened, she decided.

She felt hollow and drained. Devoid of any emotion whatsoever. She wished she could feel something, some anger or hatred towards him, some kind of sorrow even. She wished she could say that her world was ending, but she knew that it wasn't. Somewhere deep inside her, she had never expected anything more than this from him. He was her substitute, when she finally realized she could never have what she wanted.

So here she sat, a broken woman in a strange city, living the life she'd always thought she would be able to avoid. She existed, but she didn't _care_ anymore. Not the way she used to. That was the part that scared her the most. She felt incomplete, like she had nothing to offer the world. She wanted to understand again, to start bawling when she had to tell someone they were going to die. She wanted to escape from the darkness that had swallowed her since she had left her old life behind. She wanted to turn back time, to get a chance to be what she could have been.

Thoughts still racing in her head, she changed into her favorite pair of sweatpants and climbed into bed. Pulling the covers around her slim frame, she shifted uneasily, trying to get some sleep. Her mind wouldn't turn off. Finally, she gave up and climbed back out of bed, grabbing the coffee pot for another of her nighttime rituals. That's what they were, she realized. Rituals. The thinking, the insomnia. The coffee. She poured herself a cup and heated it in the microwave, before sitting down at the table. She turned the warm mug in her hands, staring into space rather than drinking it. Her thoughts drifted back to her old life, to the only place she had ever really thought of as home. She was sure Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital was just as quirky and full of life as it had been when she left. She knew that their reputation was still excellent in the medical community, having read several articles about it.

Acting purely on impulse, she picked up the phone and dialed a number she hadn't used in a long time.

"Hello?" The sleepy voice on the other end inquired.

"It's Cameron." She replied.


	2. A Late Night Phone Call

**A/N:** Wow. I'm incredibly impressed with the response to the first chapter. It certainly motivated me to write this one faster. Thanks for all the positive comments, and for showing interest in this story.

I'm sorry this chapter is a little on the short side. Theoretically, they should be getting longer pretty soon.

Thanks to all who read and reviewed!

-------------

"Dr Cameron?" Lisa Cuddy's voice answered, awake now, and very surprised.

"Yeah."

"Wow. It's been what- 5 years?" Cuddy asked, still slightly shocked."

"Something like that." Cameron replied with a hollow laugh.

"So, how are you? Things working out?"

"I'm going through some stuff right now."The younger woman replied, hesitantly. "I guess I just missed Princeton. I wanted to see how you all were doing."

"Well, what can I tell you? Foreman left after his fellowship was up. He's working at Hartford Memorial now, in Connecticut. Wilson got divorced and re-married again, and divorced again..." She trailed off.

"And House?" Cameron asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"He's still here. He's...he's not doing so well, Cameron. He refuses to hire any more fellows for his department. He hasn't been to the clinic in weeks. He won't even talk to Wilson anymore. I don't know what to do with him." Cameron felt a stab of compassion for House. "But what about you?" Cuddy asked her. "How's your job going."

"I quit, actually." Cameron replied. "This past week. It was a good hospital and all, and the pay was decent, but it wasn't...home. I didn't really belong there."

"Did you belong here, Cameron?"

"I think...I know...I did." She replied. "I felt like I was really important there, like I was really doing something, which was basically the reason I wanted to be a doctor in the first place."

"I see." Cuddy thought. "Well, Cameron, I have a proposal for you. Please hear me out before you say anything."

"Okay," Cameron replied, wondering what Cuddy could possibly have up her sleeve.

"You miss home, and you're not doing too well. House misses you, and he sure as hell is going nowhere fast. My diagnostics department is way under budget. What if you came back to work here, as an equal to House? You'd have a higher salary than when you were a fellow, of course, and you and House would share his office and the diagnostics room. You'd get to be back here, and I'm sure it would improve his mood a lot more. What do you think?"

"Honestly? I think it sounds like a great idea. But-."

"What?" Cuddy interjected.

"Can I think about it and call you tomorrow?"

"Of course, Cameron."

"Thank you."

Cameron hung up the phone and sat back at the kitchen table, once again twirling the coffee mug. The thought of going back to PPTH was the happiest one she'd had in a long time, but she wasn't sure where she stood with regards to House. They'd gotten along fairly well, but she had always been just a little in love with the brilliant diagnostician. She wasn't sure she could face all that again. Feelings for House aside, she'd jump at the chance for this job. A world-renowned hospital, a job where she could really make a difference. It was everything she had been looking for, and she would take it, she decided. She could deal with House later. Satisfied, she crawled back into bed and finally fell asleep.


	3. Cameron's Coming Back

**A/N:** You all have my permission to shoot me for taking so long to update without warning. I can explain, though. See, here in Michigan, it gets very, very cold. And sometimes we Michiganders like to get in our cars and drive for ridiculously long amounts of time until we get to this warm and sunny place called Florida. We generally do this during this special week called Spring Break.

Now on to things more related to this story, thank you all for your reviews.

**House24Fan** - In response to your question about who Cameron left with...you'll find out in the very near future! (Haha...I feel like Ausiello).

**blueheronz** - House hasn't told Cuddy anything (How OOC would that be?). Everything she knows, she's guessed or been warned about by Wilson.

**Eienvine** said "I'm excited to see how House reacts". Well to be honest, so am I.

**sweetgreuy** - All these questions! You'll be getting some answers soon. Around the time that House and Cameron reacquaint.

**saz89** - Thanks for the vote of confidence. Here's hoping I can live up to it.

**rmartin** - Glad I'm not obvious and weak. Thanks!

**bones4life** - Yes, House's eyes could present a bit of a problem. Hmm. Maybe he can wear sunglasses for the first week.

**LittleDragonfly23**, **SapereAude**, **graybaby1**, and **mishy-mo** - Thanks for the reviews!

Oy with the poodles already! (10 points if you get that).

-------------

The first thing Cameron did when she woke up the next morning was look for the phone. She could have sworn it was on her bedside table last night. She peered under her bed, sneezing as a dust bunny sailed across the floor. She glanced around the small bedroom and then stood up. Walking into the kitchen, she saw the phone on the table and remembered why it was there. She had called Cuddy last night, when she was hurting and lonely. And Cuddy had offered her a job. Cameron glared at the phone for a minute and then picked it up. She had a call to make.

For some reason, though, she couldn't call. Not yet. She sighed and put the phone in the pocket of her hooded sweatshirt. She felt the weight of it against her stomach as she made coffee. She had grown to like it just the way House used to. She wondered if he still drank it that way. She sat on her couch, flipping through channels, but concentrated more on the little bulge made by the phone in her sweatshirt than on the screen. Finally, she gave up. She picked up the phone and dialed with shaking fingers.

"Cuddy?" She said the moment the other woman answered.

"Yes, Cameron?"

"I'll take it." Cameron felt herself relax.

"I'm glad. Because I already told House you had." Cameron laughed. Of course Cuddy had already told House. "What's so funny, Dr. Cameron?"

"Some things never change." Cameron laughed.

"Welcome to the staff, Dr. Cameron. I'll see you Monday." Cuddy hung up the phone and Cameron heard the dial tone in her ear. She grinned again, happy to finally be going somewhere that she could make a difference.

-------------

Dr. Gregory House sat at his desk. Actually, under his desk would have been more accurate. He didn't want Cuddy or Wilson to see him like this, or worse, send him down to do his badly-neglected Clinic Duty. His iPod headphones were in his ears, blaring some kind of music that would undoubtedly cause early hearing damage. He didn't care.

She was coming back. Here, to his department. To his office, even. She would be there to make his coffee and sort his mail again. To pick up after the messes he made and calm down all the people he pissed off. To question him, to challenge him. To force him to be human. He hated how she could do that.

He didn't know much about what had happened to her these past few years. She'd left PPTH when her fellowship was up, along with the British one. House had no idea what had happened there, but took a certain satisfaction from the fact that it obviously hadn't worked out.

He knew she'd probably changed, but in his mind, she was still the naive, pretty, caring-to-a-fault immunologist he had hired all those years ago. He closed his eyes and saw her eyes, staring him down. Saw her auburn hair pulled back into a ponytail as she worked in the lab. Heard her voice yelling at him for some problem he had caused. He remembered all the parts of Allison Cameron that he had tried so hard not to remember, and on his face, this hint of a smile had begun.

She was coming back. She'd want a desk in his office. She'd probably insist that she be allowed to decorate it or move the furniture, or something equally girly. She'd demand he let her write on the sacred whiteboard, and tell him to sort his own mail. He just hoped she wouldn't refuse to make his coffee. Wilson's sucked.

After all these years, Cameron was coming back to PPTH. And as much as House was dreading it, cursing Cuddy for it, and praying Cameron would change her mind, he was also excited that he'd get to work with her again. He twirled his cane absentmindedly. Cameron was coming back.


	4. Home

**A/N:** I apologize for the ridiculously long amount of time it took to update. My computer wouldn't let me upload anything for a long time.

-------------

Cameron hated boxes. Really hated them. Especially when she had to pack all of her belongings into them, tape them up, and make sure nothing would break on the long trip back to Princeton. It didn't help her mood one bit that her apartment was stacked floor to ceiling with the offending boxes. It really didn't help that she had no furniture left except her ratty old couch, which she had decided to replace after she moved rather than bring with her.

Moving definitely wasn't her thing, she decided. She sat down on the couch and grabbed an old issue of Cosmo. She'd found it buried in a pile of medical journals in the kitchen. The journals, she'd tossed. The Cosmo, she kept. She smiled to herself as she thumbed through the pages, noting the inventive use of fake eyelashes on page 38. She'd have to try that sometime. As much as she hated packing and moving, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was finally going home after a very long vacation. There was something about PPTH that she needed.

Cameron snuggled deeper into the worn-out old couch, her eyelids drooping. Soon, she was asleep, still clutching her Cosmo.

-------------

House surveyed his office with dissatisfaction. Cuddy had told him that Cameron would be sharing it with him when she came back tomorrow, and had thoughtfully provided a desk and chair for the young immunologist. He'd had the janitor move it around the room several times, but he still wasn't satisfied. Finally, the poor janitor had given up and walked out of House's office in disgust.

He'd tried to move it himself. He got about a foot before the shooting pains in his leg became too much to handle. Looked like this was a job for the Boy Wonder. House smirked as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?" A groggy voice answered on the third ring.

"Come to the hospital." Gregory House's sharp voice greeted a still-sleepy Wilson.

"House?"

"My, my, aren't you slow tonight. Of course House, now get in here." The phone clicked off as House hung up.

-------------

"What do you want, House?" Wilson entered the office of his crazy (and apparently nocturnal) friend.

"Move the desk."

"WHAT?!"

"Move. The. Desk. I thought that was pretty self-explanatory."

"I understand what you said."

"Your response would suggest otherwise."

"You called me and told me to come into the hospital at three in the morning so I could move your furniture?!"

"Well _I'm_ a cripple."

"And you're going to be even more of a cripple in a minute." Wilson grumbled. "Where am I moving it?"

'Try that corner." House pointed. Wilson pushed the desk halfway before House changed his mind.

"Actually, how about that wall?" The crazed diagnostician pointed across the room. The desk moved five feet in the opposite direction. "Could you maybe turn it so it faces away from the window?"

"House..."

"What? Physical labor too much for you? I always knew you were a girl, Wilson, but this is pathetic."

"Why the hell are you doing this? It's three in the morning."

"You're very fixated on time all of a sudden."

"What I mean is that at three in the morning, you are usually at home. You are usually _not_ in your office, rearranging the furniture like a crazy man. I think you should go home and get some sleep, so as not to scare away the esteemed Dr. Cameron yet again."

"Put the desk over there."

-------------

Cameron stood on the steps of her new apartment building and breathed in. It was the smell of Princeton in the fall. She'd forgotten how much she loved it. Just like so much else. She felt calm as she climbed towards her new home and unlocked the door. Finally, she was back where she belonged.


	5. PPTH

**A/N:** I'm pleased to announce that this story has surpassed every other story I have written in reviews! To commemorate this historic event, I reward you with a new chapter.

-------------

Cameron woke up at 5:30 to the sound of her alarm clock's generic buzzer. Sighing, she dragged herself out of bed and into the shower, secretly delighted that today was the day she would finally be going back to Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. She sang to herself as she shampooed her hair, looking forward to the day ahead of her. She hummed as she picked out her clothes, smiled all the way through her breakfast of cereal and fruit, and practically skipped out the door to her car.

-------------

House was rudely awoken at the ungodly hour of 7:30, when he felt himself crash into something hard. _Strange_, he thought, _his bed wasn't hard._ Which meant he was on the floor. He groaned as he opened his eyes, and glared accusingly at his right leg. It didn't like the fact that he was on the floor any more than he did. He grabbed his cane from the spot of empty floor space he had tossed it on last night, and used it to knock his trusty Vicodin bottle off of the bedside table. Popping several pills, he grimaced and hauled himself to his feet.

He dug through the pile on the floor for several minutes and eventually found a shirt that smelled pretty clean. He pulled it over his head, not bothering to shower or shave. He ate four doughnuts out of the box on the counter as he watched his morning cartoons. Finally, he ran out of ways to procrastinate and grabbed the keys to his bike. Today was going to be either awful or great. He had a feeling it would be the former.

-------------

Cameron entered the hospital at 7:30 on the nose, and walked purposefully towards Cuddy's office. After being welcomed back by her boss, she climbed the stairs to the Diagnostics Department. It looked the same as it had five years ago, with the exception of an extra desk in House's office. She assumed it was hers. She walked to the coffee maker and started a pot. Peeking in the cupboard, she was amused to see that House's favorite red mug was still around.

She sat herself down in House's office chair and logged on to his computer, another smile crossing her face as she realized that House hadn't changed his password while she had been gone. She figured his mail hadn't been read in a very long time, so she began the time-honored ritual of sorting it for him.

She hadn't been there long when she was interrupted by a very excited Wilson, who came bounding into the office after hearing from Cuddy that she was back. She was almost knocked over by his friendly hug, but grinned at him like a long-lost brother. It felt so good to be back. Wilson stayed for a while, and chatted with her about the goings-on at the hospital in recent years. He was forced to leave when his pager went off, but promised to return later in the day and fill her in on all the gossip.

It was only 8:30, and she figured House wouldn't be in until after 9, so she decided to do a few of his clinic hours for him, as a special treat. She grabbed his name badge and signed into the clinic.

-------------

House pulled into the parking lot at PPTH at a quarter to ten. He knew Cuddy wouldn't care who was late for work today, with all the excitement about Cameron's return. Convenient for him, he decided. Maybe he could use that good mood of hers to get rid of a few clinic hours. He limped to the elevator and pressed the button for the floor of the Diagnostics Department. When he arrived, he went straight for his office, hoping to avoid Cameron for a little while at least. He wanted to see her first.

He was surprised to see that she had already been there, and had made coffee, and was happy to find that her coffee-making skills had not diminished during her absence. Sitting at his computer, he saw that she had already sorted his mail. Which was a good thing, he decided, because he hadn't done it in months.

He settled himself happily in his chair as he turned on his Game Boy and stuffed his iPod headphones into his ears. Maybe it would be a good day after all.

-------------

At 3: 30, Cameron signed out of the clinic. She had worked straight through the day, not even stopping for lunch. She stopped in the cafeteria on her way back up to Diagnostics, and grabbed a sandwich. After a moment's hesitation, she bought a sandwich for House too. She hoped he still liked rubens. She took a deep breath as she stepped into the elevator. She was going to see him again, for the first time in five years.

-------------

House's batteries ran out in the middle of the afternoon. He searched through his desk for a couple more double A's, but there were none to be found. Turning his attention to the computer, he was surprised to learn that it was already quarter to 4. He'd been up here all day. He hadn't even blackmailed Wilson into buying him lunch yet. He popped a few more Vicodin, and moved to stand up when someone came through his office door. A small, brunette someone in a labcoat. House looked up and was met with a very familiar pair of eyes. He was standing face to face with Allison Cameron for the first time in five years.

-------------

**A/N:** Yes, I know, I'm a terrible person for using the all-too-popular plot device known as a cliffhanger. I promise the next update will be soon.


	6. Office Supplies

**A/N:** You can all thank the incredibly unpredictable weather of Michigan for this chapter. My soccer game was cancelled, giving me the time to write this much earlier than I thought I would be able to. Enjoy!

-------------

Cameron walked into House's office with the sandwiches, to find him sitting at his desk. When his eyes met hers, she felt like she was drowning. The piercing blue was just as sharp as she remembered, but there was more pain behind them. It was all she could do to keep from dropping the sandwiches and wrapping her arms around him.

"Hey." She said in a near whisper, holding out the bag with his sandwich. He looked inside.

"Pickles?" He asked, by way of greeting. She smiled.

"Nope. Some things about you stick." House gestured towards a chair as he bit into his sandwich, the closest thing to an invitation she would ever have expected. She took a seat. They ate in silence, but surprisingly, it wasn't awkward. House finished first, and gave her the once-over with his piercing blue eyes. Finally, he spoke.

"So, in the past five years, you left with Chase, got a job halfway across the country, published several articles, left said job, left Chase, and ended up back here."

"That sounds about right." Cameron said, a little surprised by his bluntness. Even he wasn't usually like this.

"Why?"

"I just needed to...figure some things out." She replied, looking at her hands. She had hoped they would be able to avoid this conversation for a little while. "Look, House." She began, "I don't really want to talk about it right now." His gaze pierced her once again, and she could see in his eyes that he understood. She was more damaged than ever, but so was he.

-------------

"Have you seen House?" Wilson asked, walking the office of Lisa Cuddy. She looked up from her paperwork.

"Not in the past few hours. He came in and went straight up to his office."

"I talked to Cameron a little while ago, and she hadn't seen him yet. You don't think he's avoiding her, do you?" Cuddy smiled a little at his question.

"No, I don't think so. He's a bastard, but I think he really missed her. He wants to see her. he just doesn't want us to know that."

"Okay. Just as long as they don't kill each other before the end of the day."

"Well, that would save the hospital a lot of legal fees."

-------------

Back in the diagnostics room, Cameron and House had moved on to setting up Cameron's desk. Or rather, Cameron was setting up her desk and House was just watching, more than a little amused.

"Throw me some sticky notes, would you?" She asked him. He rummaged through her desk until he found a few. They were bright purple, and had probably been left there by her before she had moved away. House had no use for purple sticky notes.

"I need a stapler." She remarked, and began to move towards the door.

"Make Wilson get one." House replied, and lazily reached for the phone. Wilson, who had been standing by the office trying to figure out what was going on, jumped about two feet in the air when his cell phone rang.

"Dr. Wilson." He answered it, still breathing hard.

"Cameron needs a stapler." House's voice informed him.

"Cameron. Stapler. Got it."

"Oh, and by the way. I see you standing outside my office. You're about as subtle as Cuddy's funbags on low-cut Friday." The line went dead, and Wilson could see House and Cameron laughing through the glass. House winked at him and waved, and he left in search of a stapler.

-------------

Wilson returned to House and Cameron's office about twenty minutes later, carrying only a stapler, but an electric pencil sharpener, a stack of file folders, and 6 months worth of House's charting as well. He pushed open the heavy door with difficulty, and dumped his load on House's already-cluttered desk.

"Cuddy says you need to get caught up on the charting since you can no longer use the excuse that the department depends on you being available."

"Dr. Cameron will get right on that."

"After Dr. Cameron sets up her stuff, that is." Cameron appeared from under her desk, where she had been hunting for an electrical outlet. Wilson handed her the various office supplies he had collected, and she thanked him.

"Hey, Dr. Cameron, why don't we go out to dinner tonight, since it's your first night back. You must be tired from moving. My treat." Cameron looked up from the mess that was her desk and smiled at the gesture.

"Thanks. I think I'll take you up on that, Wilson." Wilson cast an amused eye on House, who was glaring at him.

"What, do you want to come too?" He teased.

"Aww, Jimmy, a threesome's only fun if there's two girls!" House snarked back. Which meant he was coming.

"I'll meet you at O'Reilley's at eight." Wilson told the two of them, and left the office.

-------------

The quiet returned after Wilson's departure, and Cameron finished setting up her desk. House had returned to his iPod, and was basically ignoring her. She stretched the muscles in her back and stood, gathering her stuff and preparing to go to the restaurant. She was walking out the door when House spoke.

"You're making the coffee tomorrow."

"I figured."

"And sorting my mail."

"If I didn't, it wouldn't get done." She knew he was trying to say something, but couldn't find the words. She sighed and said them for him. "It's good to be back." He pulled the iPod earbuds out of his ears and stood, walking over towards her.

"Come on." He implored her, "I'll drive you."


	7. For the Love of Motorcycles

**A/N:** I wrote this during English because my English teacher is pregnant and has the emotional maturity of a 12-year old, so she was too busy complaining about how her stomach hurt and her ankles were swollen to notice that I was writing fanfiction instead of reading the assigned book (Which I actually finished weeks ago). However, you can thank the fact that we won a really tough soccer game for putting me in a good enough mood to type this all up before Gilmore Girls started. Happy reading!

-------------

Cameron hid her surprise at his offer to drive her to the restaurant as she gathered her belongings. By the time she was ready to go, House had listened to three songs on his iPod and had beaten up countless aliens on his GameBoy. He looked up as she re-entered his office, taking a minute to finish the level before he turned the game off and stood, grabbing his jacket from the back of the recently vacated chair. Wordlessly, he led Cameron out of his office and closed the door behind her.

-------------

She had to bite her lip to stop from grinning when she saw that he had driven the bike today. There was something about motorcycles that made her happy. His motorcycle especially. He produced two helmets, snarking only mildly at her as she climbed on behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He was secretly glad that the restaurant was on the other side of town. He would never admit it, but he liked the feel of his younger colleague's arms around him.

Gunning the engine, House drove off into the darkening streets of Princeton, New Jersey. He and Cameron passed through the brightly lit downtown district, filled with restaurants and the couples that patronized them. House could practically feel Cameron's grin as she rested her chin on his shoulder and tightened her hold on him. He even smiled himself as the warm night air whipped past his face.

All too soon, they arrived at the restaurant to find Wilson already there. He waved them over to his table and they sat down, still flushed with happiness from the ride. Wilson noticed this immediately, and raised a questioning eyebrow at House, who glared back in a way that clearly communicated that any possible discussion of this event would take place later.

The waiter appeared at the table at that minute, and after staring at Cameron until House whacked him soundly across the shin, took their drink orders. The three slipped into easy conversation, Wilson and House relating to Cameron all the funny, scary, and downright wacky cases that had infiltrated the hospital in the past five years. She found herself laughing more that night than she had in a long while, and for the first time since her departure from PPTH, she felt truly happy.

-------------

Dinner was over all too fast, and the discussion over who would pay began when Cameron reached for her wallet. Wilson stopped her.

"My treat, Cameron. Think of it as a welcome back gift."

"Really, Wilson, it's fine." She replied.

"Hey Jimmy, you can pay for me!" House interjected, grinning a little evilly. Wilson glared and reached for the bill. Cameron just laughed.

-------------

"Your house or mine?" House grinned conspiratorially as they climbed back on the motorcycle. Cameron laughed an shook her head.

"The hospital. My car's there, and I want to grab some charts to look over."

"Charts. Riiiight." House winked at her. "Great excuse to give your boss a little something with no one around."

"House!" Cameron was a little surprised. Usually even he wasn't that suggestive.

"Dr. Cameron, I'm surprised at you. I was merely suggesting that it would be an excellent idea if you made me some coffee." Cameron smiled to herself. It was moments like these that made her feel like she had never left.

-------------

Once again, the ride was too short, and before Cameron knew it, they had pulled up in front of the darkened hospital. House shut off the bike and entered the building, closely followed by Cameron. He sat down in his chair and pulled out his GameBoy the minute he entered the office, and smirked as Cameron made a beeline for the coffee maker. He obviously still wore the pants in this office. By the time she had gathered all her files, the pot had finished brewing, and she poured a cup for House and placed it on his desk. He paused the game and took a quick sip.

"Good." He murmured reverently, thanking her in his own way. If she wondered why he was planning on staying at the hospital instead of going home, she never made any mention of it as she bid him goodbye and disappeared through the door.

Even if she had asked, House thought, he doubted he would have told her. His motives were far from complicate, but they would doubtless awaken her sympathy, which, he told himself, was the last thing he wanted. The reason that he stayed at the hospital late that night, the way he had so many nights since she'd left, was that it was better than home. It was better to be here, surrounded by puzzles and distractions than at his house, with only the bottle of scotch for company. He was broken, now more than ever before, and at night time, that broken-ness was harder to hide, even if only from himself.

If he went home, he would see her dark blue eyes the day she had announced she was leaving. He would dream of a future that he could never have, would really believe that he could lead a normal life. He'd wish and think, and maybe even hope a little. Hope was dangerous, he told himself. That's how you got hurt.

He'd stay here, with his GameBoy and his iPod, his tennis ball and his medical mysteries, sleeping in his office chair until Cameron woke him up with her morning routine of coffee. With that thought in his mind, he turned off the game and closed his eyes, the rock music from his iPod pounding in his eyes, and slept under the watchful glare of the flourescent lights.


	8. Application Anxiety

**A/N:** English has now turned into "Free-for-all Fanfiction Hour" because my English teacher is on bed rest and we have a sub. This works out to your advantage, fortunately, because my writing time is dramatically increased. Thanks for reading!

-------------

"House!" Cuddy's voice echoed ominously down the hall as she jogged after the fleeing cripple. He disappeared into and empty exam room, where his immunologist happened to be treating a patient. She looked at him questioningly. House addressed said patient.

"I was paged for a consult on this case."

"My head's been hurting." The patient replied. "I think it could be a brain tumor."

"Oh no!" House gasped in mock horror. "We'll need to do blood work...and MRI..."

"Dr. House," Cameron interjected, trying not to laugh at her boss's antics. "The patient has a headache.

"Oh, well...in that case..."

"HOUSE!" Cuddy burst into the room, a file clenched in her fist.

"Oh! Dr. Cuddy! What a pleasant surprise!" House had pushed Cameron to near hysterics this time. She let out a small laugh as her face turned red.

"I've been chasing you around for almost half an hour!" Cuddy seemed ridiculously tall to House at this particular moment.

"Sorry about that. Urgent consult. Could have been a brain tumor." House replied. At this point, Cameron had to excuse herself from the room before she lost her job.

"Yes, cancer is excellent fodder for comedy." Cuddy snarled. "I have an application for your department."

"I'm not hiring." House was actually confused.

"Yes, but this kid could be an asset." House stared at her quizzically for a moment before he replied.

"No doctor, talented or not, could make you chase me around the Clinic for half an hour, unless daddy was either a donor or screwing you."

"Glad to see your professionalism returning." Came the dry reply.

"Actually, I take it back. There's no way you're getting any." Cuddy sighed.

"His father has contributed thousands of dollars to this hospital.

"If I give you money, can I do whatever I want?"

"Just give him an interview."

"Let me think. Hmmmm. No."

"One week." The Clinic Duty bargaining began.

"Higher."

"Two."

"Higher."

"Two and a half. That's my final offer."

"Five." House dictated.

"No way."

"Well then, we seem to have reached a stalemate." Cuddy glared at him and he grinned back.

"Fine!" Cuddy finally cracked. "Go up and meet him in your office." House turned to leave, then turned back and handed her a dollar.

"In my personal opinion as a donor, I think I should be able to write my own perscriptions for Vicodin." He grinned and then walked away.

-------------

House stood outside his office for about 10 minutes, glaring through the glass wall at the back of an unfamiliar head.

"You know, the longer you pout, the worse it's gonna be when you actually go in there." Cameron's voice assaulted him from behind. Was nowhere safe from her? He glared at the world in general and reached for the door handle.

"Give it 10 minutes, then come on in." He told her. She nodded and walked away, as he gripped the door handle and ripped it open with the force of a freight train, causing the young man seated within to jump about three feet into the air.

"Hi, I'm Dr. House!" He announced, grinning maniacally. He popped a few Vicodin before sitting in his chair and pulling out his GameBoy.

-------------

"Medical experience?" House inquired, not looking up from his game.

"I went to Harvard Medical School, and interned at Ingham Med. I'm a cardiologist, and I-."

"Damn it!" House swore as he game made a dramatic sound effect. "Lost a life." He grabbed the bottle of scotch from the middle drawer and took a swig before returning to the game. "Favorite baseball team?" He asked the young man.

"The Yankees. Why is this important?"

"It's not. I just figured that as long as you're gonna camp out in here, we might as well have something to talk about." Cameron entered the room, and House actually looked up from the game. "Dr. Cameron! I was wondering if you'd be so kind as to sort my e-mail."

"Well, seeing as you're sitting right in front of the computer..." She broke off as House grinned at her and patted his lap. She looked at him incredulously, wondering where his joking would end. It wasn't until she saw the look in his eyes that she realized he was serious. Gingerly, she took a seat on her boss's lap. It wasn't as awkward as she had though it would be. In all actuality, she liked being this close to him. So much for being over House, she thought wearily. House seemed oblivious to her discomfort, as he snaked an arm around her waist and turned back to the applicant, who was failing miserably in his attempts to hide the combination jealous/incredulous expression on his face. House noticed it immediately and smirked.

"What?" House asked innocently.

"Um...well...she...you..." The applicant stammered.

"Thank you for your time." House grinned nastily. "I'll save Dr. Cameron a phone call and just tell you right now that we're not interested. Have a nice day!" House mock-waved as the applicant practically ran for the door. House and Cameron watched his escape and simultaneously exploded in laughter.

-------------

Ten minutes later, the laughter had finally subsided and Cameron was finishing up House's e-mail. Cuddy happened to choose that precise moment to come bursting through the door.

"House! You practically made him wet his pants! I wouldn't be surprised if he's decided to become an architect. What the hell did you do to-." Cuddy looked up in surprise as it registered that her entire diagnostics department was currently occupying a single chair.

"Aww, boss! I couldn't hire him. He was a Yankees fan!" House explained.

"Why is Dr. Cameron sitting on your lap?" Cuddy asked, the way you would ask a four-year old why the red paint on his hands matched the little handprints you'd found on your brand new sofa.

"Funny you should ask, Dr. Cuddy." He felt Cameron shift her weight in discomfort and tightened his arm around her. He smirked at Cuddy. "We could make it a threesome if you want." Cuddy threw her hands up and left the room as the Diagnostics Department exploded in laughter once again.

"Am I killing your leg?" Cameron asked, once they had finally calmed down.

"Actually." House realized with a bit of surprise. "It doesn't hurt at all."


	9. Lupus

**A/N:** I'm so sorry this chapter has taken so long to post. Abject pleading, apologies (extra points to whoever catches the reference), please don't hate me! Our soccer season has finished up, so I should be updating more frequently in the near future.

Also, just because I can, I'm going to gloat here about how awesome this summer is going to be for mainly one reason - I get to see Idina Menzel live, and possibly even meet her! Okay, rant over. Here's your chapter.

-------------

"We have a case." Cameron greeted House as he entered the department. He nodded and sat down at his desk as she handed him his coffee. He took a grateful sip. They'd gotten into a routine that suited them both. She was in early, making the coffee and sorting the mail (which was now addressed to both of them). He'd come in later, and the work day would begin.

He realized that he hadn't acknowledged the comment about the patient yet, and looked up at Cameron, as he reached for the file.

"Eighty-seven year old female." He began. "Presents with muscle weakness and fatigue. Apparently, she couldn't get out of her bathtub. She was sitting there for three hours until her daughter found her and brought her here."

"Lupus?" Cameron suggested.

"It's never lupus. Plus, it doesn't account for the muscle weakness. Get a medical history and see if that tells us anything. Oh, and do some blood work while you're at it." Cameron nodded her understanding and left to run the tests. House drew the blinds and pulled out his GameBoy, ready for another round of his favorite game "Avoid the Clinic Duty". He hoped Cameron would hurry.

-------------

"Medical history looks good. The only thing I can see is high cholesterol, but not high enough to be a problem." Cameron had arrived in the diagnostics department with the results of her investigation a few minutes earlier.

"Run an MRI, it could be a tumor causing the fatigue and muscle weakness, even if it is unlikely. And get a tox screen. Maybe Grandma's not such a good girl after all. Once again, he watched her nod and disappear through the doors.

-------------

After Cuddy had found him and forced him to do his clinic duty, after he had bullied Wilson into buying him yet another lunch, after he had finally given up on Mario, Cameron finally came waltzing through the door.

"Good God, Cameron." He snarked (A/N: Not an actual word. It would be cool though...) "Took you long enough."

"I had to wait to do the MRI. Took longer than I thought."

"Have I taught you nothing? You never wait in lines. You just run in and take over the machine." He threw his hands up in mock exasperation before settling back into his chair. "What have you got for me?" He secretly loved this part, the thrill of a new medical mystery for him to solve.

"Nothing." Cameron breathed. "Nothing on the MRI. Tox screen was clean. I talked to the daughter, and she said that her mother was fine."

"Except that she was stuck in a bathtub for three hours." House interjected.

"There's that." Conceded the immunologist.

"Come on." House stood.

"Where?"

"We're going to her house."

-------------

Twenty minutes later, House and Cameron pulled up outside the patient's condo. It was a small building that housed three other condos as well. Cameron and House dismounted House's motorcycle (Cameron was exceedingly glad that he had driven it to work), and entered the house.

It was dark, and surprisingly, did not smell like cats. In fact, it looked incredibly normal, almost modern even, with none of the old lady furniture Cameron had expected. Cameron started in the bedroom, while House tackled the kitchen. An hour later, they were still searching.

"There's nothing here!" Cameron called from the living room, where she had been searching through the pillows and cushions on the couch for some sort of mold, or maybe a hidden drug stash.

"There's gotta be something!" Came House's muffled reply. He had his head and most of his torso in a kitchen cupboard and was busy emptying it unceremoniously of the pots and pans it housed. "People don't just suddenly lose the ability to stand, even if the were alive to see the death of Henry VIII."

"Did we check the bathroom yet?" Cameron inquired. House walked through the living room.

"I'm on it." Cameron quickly replaced the couch cushions and wandered into the bathroom where House was. It was the only place they had left to search.

"Look under the sink." House instructed her, "I've got the medicine cabinet." Cameron complied, dropping to her hands and knees to search through the mass of cleaning products. She was inspecting a bottle of stain remover when House let out a triumphant yell. In all actuality, it was more of a yell of pain, as he had banged his head on the cabinet in his celebrations, but Cameron decided to let him have the benefit of the doubt. She grinned at his child-like antics, forgetting for a minute what she was supposed to be doing.

"Lipitor." House finally announced.

"What about it?" Cameron inspected a cut she'd received from one of the many cleaners under the sink.

"She must take it because of her cholesterol, but she doesn't really need it. Side effects include fatigue and muscle weakness. If we take her off the Lipitor, she should be just fine."

-------------

That afternoon found Cameron and House holed up in the diagnostics office once again with absolutely nothing to do. House's diagnosis had been correct, as usual.

"That was too easy." House whined. "I'm bored. Give me a case."

"We don't have one."

"Make one up." House's childlike whine implored her.

"Oh, all right." Cameron thought for a moment. "40 year old male. Presents with fatigue and swelling. Tests revealed extensive kidney problems and photosensitivity. Upon closer inspection, a rash was found."

"Hmm...oh, whatever can it be, Dr. Cameron. Surely not...the textbook definition of lupus?"

"Imagine that, Dr. House. Sometimes it is lupus." Cameron grinned at him, and for a second, he found himself grinning back. She settled into her chair, before turning back to him. "Your turn."


	10. Broken

**A/N:** I am pleased to present...my biggest update yet! If you get a chance, head on over to my new H/C fic, "Following". Oh, and congratulations to **coveredinrain83**, the lucky submitter of this story's 100th review!

-------------

It had been almost a month since Cameron had returned, and House found himself spending most of his time in the office with her. The early awkwardness had grown into a companionable environment, and they often played their "case game" as they worked, respectively, on charting and video games. They'd listen to House's iPod sometimes, or rather, he'd plug it into the iHome that Cameron had brought in, and she wouldn't complain. Other times, they'd puzzle out cases together, each using their own slightly eccentric methods to try to unearth the solution.

Cameron had grown into a very capable doctor during her time away, and was becoming borderline brilliant since her reunion with House. He was still the real brains behind the operation, and that wasn't likely to change, but Cameron found herself being able to contribute more to the case, which she enjoyed.

They'd both stay later than they had to most nights, enjoying the easy companionship that had grown, rather than going home to be alone. It was on one of these nights that the dynamic changed. It had been a long day for Cameron, and she decided that it would be better for her to go home and get some sleep. She gathered her things and was almost to the door when House's voice stopped her.

"Do you want to come over and get some Chinese or something?" He asked. She was a little taken aback. House didn't usually invite people to come hang out at his apartment.

"Sure." She replied. "Want me to bring a movie?"

"Naah. You'd pick something girly. We can watch The O.C."

"Alright. I'll see you later."

-------------

Cameron arrived at House's around 8. They'd never really specified a time, and she figured she shouldn't get there too early. House answered the door after a minute, wearing the same jeans and concert tee he'd had on at work. He held out a take-out menu as she settled on the couch.

"Pick out what you want and we'll order it now. It's just around the corner and they don't deliver, so I usually just walk." Cameron nodded and browsed through the menu, finally settling on the broccoli chicken. House phoned in the order, adding on egg rolls and wanton soup for both of them. He hung up the phone and turned towards Cameron, who was still seated on the couch.

"Will be weady in fiteen minutes." He announced to Cameron, imitating the voice of the Chinese woman who had taken his order. She laughed as he grabbed his coat and walked towards the door. "Coming?" He inquired.

-------------

They walked down the sidewalk in a comfortable silence, enjoying the crisp air that shifted around them. Autumn in Princeton was always a beautiful sight. Before long, they had arrived at the Chinese place, which was little more than a room with a cash register and a cramped little table in the corner. House paid for the food while Cameron grabbed the chopsticks, and the bells over the door sounded as the two began their journey back to House's.

"What's the weirdest case you've ever had?" Cameron found herself wondering on their way back home.

"I'm not really sure." House replied honestly. "I have a tendency to get some pretty weird ones in this business." Cameron just laughed.

-------------

"Eat the green onions!" House begged Cameron as he dug through his lo mein.

"If you don't like them, why do you order that?" She wondered.

"Because the rest of it is good. Why else?"

"You're like a five year-." Cameron was cut off as House deposited one of the offending onions in her open mouth. She just shook her head and offered the lid of her carry out box for the rest of said onions.

They watched the several episodes of the O.C., and Cameron found herself grinning as she wondered why House loved this show so much. She'd always thought it was more of a teenage girl thing. Still, she wasn't complaining. She was sick of being home alone, even if she would probably have been doing the same thing anyway. House was surprisingly good company.

"I can't believe you're actually being quiet."

"I can be quiet!" Cameron objected to the accusation.

"The only time you're quiet is when your depressed or fuming."

"Now you better be quiet, or I'll stab you with this." She waved a chopstick threateningly. He batted it away with one of his own and settled back into the couch and turned his attention back to the tv. Cameron sighed contentedly as she collected the empty Chinese cartons and disposed of them. She couldn't help but wonder if this was what House was like when he hung out with Wilson.

-------------

"Twenty-four year old female." Cameron announced, walking into the conference room with a file. "Presents with muscle weakness and insomnia."

"Boring." Came House's reply.

"She's got the blood pressure of a 90 yr-old invalid." Cameron smirked as House reached for the file.

"Get a history." He told her.

-------------

The history didn't reveal much, seeing as the patient had come in on her own and had no one to stop her from lying. The one interesting thing was that she had been diagnosed with a menstrual disorder earlier in the year. Cameron went to report her findings to House and see what he had discovered in his sojourn to the patient's house.

"Is she overweight?" His voice greeted her the instant she entered the office.

"Yes." Cameron replied. "Borderline obese. Why?" House took out a photo and slid it across the table towards her.

"I found this at her house. It's her, last year. Either she's a huge couch potato or we've got ourselves another symptom." Cameron looked at the picture and was surprised to find a pretty and very slim girl looking back at her. It was definitely the patient, albeit several hundred pounds lighter.

"Go get some blood work done." House decided.

-------------

Cameron entered the patient's room again, smiling. This patient was one of the most pleasant the department had treated recently.

"Hello, Amanda. I'm just here to get a little blood. This might hurt a little, but it won't be much worse than a mosquito. Just a little more annoying." Cameron prepped the patient's arm quickly and inserted the needle. She had about three of the six vials filled when Amanda suddenly screamed.

"Get that out of my arm, you bitch!" The young woman demanded, her face contorted with rage.

"I just need to get a little bit more, I promise."

"Take it out! Now! God, you're stupid." The girl slapped Cameron across the cheek, and she withdrew the needle and gathered up the already collected blood without a word, exiting the room. Her face stung.

-------------

"How's the blood work?" House inquired.

"I could only get four vials." Cameron replied neutrally, "But I have a new symptom for you. Mood swings." Cameron started to walk away, but stopped when she saw that House had his patented 'epiphany moment' expression on. Instead, she took a seat in her chair, wanting to hear about the diagnosis quickly, but not wanting to interrupt.

"Is she wearing a long-sleeved shirt?"

"Yes." Cameron replied, wondering what this had to do with the case, but wisely not asking.

"Check her arms."

-------------

"You were right. She has red-blue streaks all over her arms. I'm betting it's all over the rest of her skin too."

"Good job. Now, what does she have, oh chosen one?"

"Cushing's." Cameron decided.

"You have done well, young Padawan. Start the treatment."

-------------

Two days later, Amanda had been discharged. House had never even met her, and Cameron smiled at the fact that he could still diagnose anything without ever meeting the patient. He was less thrilled that the case had been solved and was moping around the office in boredom.

"Case?" He asked hopefully, as she walked into the room.

"Nope."

"Fake case?"

"Thirty-eight year old male. Various vague symptoms, including fever and fatigue."

"Fibromyalgia." House diagnosed without missing a beat. "Seven year old male. Complains of headaches, muscle spasms, lockjaw, and fever after falling off his bike."

"Tetanus." Cameron smiled.

"Forty year old female. Abdominal pain and infertility."

"Endometriosis." House grinned. "Sixty year old female. Arthritis, heart problems, and a pancreatic tumor. Benign."

"Umm." Cameron racked her brains but couldn't come up with anything. "I don't know." She admitted.

"It's been fun, Cameron." He grinned, happy to have won the round. "Look up the diagnosis for hemochromatosis before you leave, Cameron."

-------------

Cameron had finished up her charts, replied to all her email, and at the urging up House, looked up hemochromatosis, and she was ready to leave. It had been a long day, and she still wasn't feeling the way she had five years ago. She gathered her belongings and prepared to head out the door, leaving House with one more imaginary case.

"Thirty-six year old female. Presents with insomnia, attention problems, and depression."

"The patient is broken."

"And what do you prescribe, Doctor?"

"Time."


	11. Surprises

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter is short, but I'm in the middle of finals week (Ahhhh!), and don't have much time to write. I figured that I'd better update this story, though, since I've been getting a lot of subtle hinting about the need for another chapter. Enjoy!

-------------

Cameron and House continued to spend time together, in and out of work. She didn't realize it at first, but Cameron was slowly taking the place of Wilson, House's usual go-to guy. Sometimes, they'd meet up for take-out at one of their apartments. Sometimes, they'd go out and see a movie. Once, they even went to a car show. House had also continued with the "Diagnose It" game. His cases had been getting progressively harder, to the point where Cameron had taken to reading articles about bizarre and unusual cases to keep up with him. It was a bizarre friendship, and yet somehow, it was what they both needed.

"Fourteen year old female." House began one night, as they ate take out Thai on Cameron's couch. "Bruises on her legs that she says have been there since her last soccer game, which was a month ago. Complains of muscle weakness, and her hair is coming out. Closer inspection revealed hyperpigmentation."

"Protein deficiency." Stated Cameron, a little surprised by the easy diagnosis.

"Treatment?" House quizzed, grinning.

"Stuff her with meat and nuts. Boost her protein levels back up."

"Great idea. Except for one thing. She's a phenylketonuric." House grinned evilly as Cameron grabbed her laptop off the coffee table and began researching.

-------------

"I have it!" Cameron announced, a little too excitedly. House raised an eyebrow as he glanced over at her, and she had the grace to blush a little. "Double her dosage of Phenyl-Free."

"By George," House exclaimed, "I think she's got it!" He smirked as she glared at him and turned his attention to the TV (they were smack dab in the middle of a Spongebob Squarepants marathon), as Cameron burrowed further into the couch. He had to stop himself from smiling as he noted this. They were a strange team, but somehow, they worked.

-------------

Said strange team convened in the Diagnostics Office the following day, and was busily involved in another game of "Diagnose It". Cameron had pulled her chair over towards House's desk and they had formed sort of a barrier between them and the rest of the world by drawing all the office blinds and blasting House's iHome. It was this that caused Cuddy to walk in halfway through a particularly amusing diagnostic scenario that involved a policeman, a pregnant woman, and three obnoxious children that spoke in various European accents.

"What is going on in here?" Cuddy asked, sincerely curious about the recent activities in the Diagnostics Department.

"Oh, you caught us, Dr. Cuddy. Cameron and I have been secretly dating for months. Actually, we'd like to invite you out for dinner next week. Sort of as a thank you, since you're the one that deserves all the credit for our new-found relationship. What with you convincing Cameron to come back and all."

"Yeah, right." Cuddy knew the jibe was automatic to House. He turned to Cameron, an amused look on his face.

"She doesn't believe me." He informed his co-worker, his eyes imploring her to play along.

"Whatever shall we do?" Cameron asked, a devious glint in her eyes. House took one look at Cuddy and smirked. Then he did the unexpected, as he pulled Cameron onto his lap and kissed her soundly on the mouth. Wrapping his arms around her as the kiss ended, he addressed Cuddy.

"Still think we're not together?" He grinned at her shocked face as she turned on her high heel and hurriedly left the room. She failed to notice that Cameron and House both collapsed in laughter the moment she was gone.

"That...was...brilliant." Cameron choked out between laughs.

"Of course it was." The laughter subsided and Cameron moved to get off House's lap, when she felt his arms tighten around her waist.

"Where do you think you're going?" He inquired.

"Back to my chair."

"Oh no, you're not. You don't kiss someone like that and then go back to work. You're staying right here until I figure out where that came from."

"If you insist, Dr. House."

"Oh, I do." He turned her to face him and kissed her again.


	12. Misunderstandings

**A/N:** Apologies for the long wait. I was out of town for the past few weeks and didn't have internet access. In payment of this great debt, I packed this chapter full of House/Cameron fun. Enjoy, and please don't hate me too much!

-------------

Late afternoon brought a change in the formerly easygoing atmosphere of the Diagnostics Department. House sat in his chair, tossing his tennis ball and blasting his iPod as he stared off into space. Cameron sat at her own desk, sneaking glances at her colleague as she tried to figure out what was on his mind.

It couldn't be a case, she decided, since they didn't have one at the moment. It was unlikely that House's current mood had anything to do with medicine at all, which left only three possibilities; Wilson, Cuddy, or Cameron herself. Cuddy wasn't a very likely candidate, and Wilson had been more distant with House lately. The most likely contributor, she realized, was her. But why? Could House be worrying about the kiss (or rather kisses) they'd shared earlier? Cameron knew that was just a prank on Cuddy. Didn't House know she already knew?

Cameron was interrupted from her reverie as House abruptly rose from his chair.

"I'm going to talk to Wilson." He informed her. That settled it. She was definitely the problem. She smiled just a little. It was kind of cute the way that he was so worried about one little prank changing their relationship. She sighed as she watched him limp down the hallway. For all his intelligence, sometimes he could be downright stupid.

-------------

James Wilson was just about to leave for the day when a very disgruntled House barged into his office and sat in one of the available chairs. The diagnostician played with his cane and stared off into space, as his friend sighed deeply before speaking.

"What happened?" Wilson began his analyzation.

"Nothing."

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't be here. Something happened that made you come here. Since you're bothering me instead of letting Cameron psycho-analyze you, it must have involved her. Either she told you that she's deathly ill or you hooked up."

"We didn't 'hook up', Jimmy. Only you do that."

"Then what did you do? It has to be something to have gotten you in this lovely mood." House was suddenly very quiet. "What?" Wilson grinned.

"We kissed." House admitted, albeit quietly.

"You kissed? You kissed Cameron?"

"Yes."

"You kissed Cameron and that's why you're all freaked out?" Wilson laughed and was silenced by a death glare from House. "Okay, but seriously, why is this a big deal? If I remember correctly, you've kissed her before." House remained silent. "Are you going to make me interrogate you?" More silence. "Fine. I'll bite. Who kissed who?"

"I kissed her."

"Why did you kiss her?"

"Cuddy came in and we were laughing about a fake case. I made a crack about how Cameron and I were laughing because we were dating, but Cuddy wouldn't believe me."

"So you felt like you had to prove that you were dating, even though you weren't." Wilson finished for him. "I don't see why that's a problem. Cameron would have known that was just a prank to set Cuddy off." House blushed a little. "There's more." Wilson realized. "Isn't there."

"I kissed her again. After Cuddy left."

"You're in trouble." Wilson cackled.

-------------

Cameron looked up as House re-entered the Diagnostics Office. He didn't look much better, and Cameron's unfailing nice-ness kicked in immediately.

"I know it was just a joke." She told him quietly. "You don't need to worry about me getting all touchy-feely with you. I know you don't like me." She gathered up her coat and bag and slipped out of the office leaving House to himself. She'd learned to hide her feelings during her time away from PPTH, and didn't think House had heard the twinge of hurt in her voice as she'd reassured him about the kiss. She could deal with having him not want her.

-------------

House had heard the tremble in her voice, though, small as it had been. He'd been hiding from the memory of that last, stolen kiss throughout the day, but hearing that tiny bit of emotion in Cameron's voice brought it right back. He had kissed her once for a prank, but the second kiss had been purely for his own benefit. He hadn't told Wilson how much he enjoyed the feel of Cameron's lips against his, her small frame wrapped in his arms.

He wasn't the type to suddenly realize how much he liked and needed someone. He'd known all along that he wanted Cameron. He'd pushed her away, out of protection, telling himself that she needed to find someone better than him. Cursing his stupidity, he grabbed his own coat and limped towards the door.

-------------

Cameron was midway through a glass of her favorite red wine when she heard the knock at her door. Her hair was a mess, and her face was still red and damp from the tears she had shed. She was dressed in her favorite flannel pajamas, in the hope that they would comfort her, and her 'sad days' movie, "An Affair To Remember" played on the tv screen. She sighed to herself and went to answer the door, not bothering to fix her appearance. She knew she looked awful, but at the moment, she just didn't care.

The door swung open to reveal House. The cranky diagnostician took one look at her tear-streaked face before stepping through the door and wrapping his arms around her. She started crying again, unable to hold it in, and House mentally cursed himself for being such a bastard.

"I'm going to be a bastard, Cameron." He began at last. "It's something I can't change. I'm going to say the wrong things, and sometimes, I'm not going to know what to do. It's got nothing to do with you." Her eyes met his questioningly. He sighed. "I wasn't upset because of you, Cameron. I don't hate you. I was mad at myself for not knowing what to do, for not being strong enough to tell you that this is what I wanted. I do want this. All of this." He kissed her once more, this time so lightly that she could have sworn it was a dream. When he pulled away, she could see the question in his eyes, the fear that she didn't want him back. Smiling slightly, she raised her small hands to cup his face. Standing on her tip-toes, she kissed him back with every ounce of feeling she could muster. His arms wrapped around her waist and she could feel him relax as he pulled her closer.

"Get dressed." He told her gently, as the kiss ended. "We're going out."


End file.
